Densetsu no Senshi
by Eternal Tenshi
Summary: Ooohhhh another story! Yea! This makes two in one day!! Uuumm...Usagi-chan has a twin and they go deminsion hoping! Oh the insanity!


I don't own Sailor Moon But I do own Kibou, please don't take her!!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

About two years ago, Tsukino Usagi decided to take destiny in her hands. She broke up with her boyfriend of three years and moved to America. She bought a small apartment in New York, and works as a waitress at a tiny café called the Moonlight Café. 

After about a month of living there she was visited by her friend Meioh Setsuna. She told Usagi a shocking truth about Queen Selenity: Usagi had a twin!!

Usagi sat in silence trying to take in all the information Setsuna had just told her. "Usagi-hime you can still find your sister, shes not lost forever." The Guardian of Time told the Moon Princess gently. 

Usagi just couldn't believe that Queen Selenity had abandoned her tiny baby! "How could she?" Usagi whispered. "She thought it was the right thing to do." Setsuna told her sadly. Usagi had tears streaking down her face. "But it wasn't the right thing! It was horrible!! How could she!!" Usagi yelled. 

"Hime, like I said before you can still find your Ojisan . She is right here, in this city." "But how?" Usagi asked. Setsuna smiled, "Its much too complicated to explain. Do you want to find her?" "Hai!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly. "Here she is." Setsuna said. 

A figure stepped out of the shadows of Usagi's room. "Hello Serenity." Usagi turned to the voice who had spoken. She had beautiful silver hair that hung just below her shoulders. Her midnight blue eyes flashed bright with happiness and intelligence. She was much shorter than her ojisan, if they had been standing side by side she would only have reached Usagi's chin. The girl smiled, "you don't know my name, do you?" she questioned. Usagi blushed, "No I don't." 

The girl smiled brighter, "Watashi wa Kibou. It's a pleaser to meet you little sister." Usagi smiled, "I thought I was the older twin!" "Only by five minutes!" the other girl exclaimed. Usagi and Kibou smiled at each other, then suddenly they hugged each other. 

"I've always wanted a twin sister!" Usagi said with tears in her eyes. "So have I!" Kibou said also crying. They finally let go of each other. "How much of the Moon Kingdom do you remember?" Kibou asked. Usagi got a faraway look in her eyes before answering, "Most of it. It was like it all came back to me when I saw you just now!" 

Usagi looked at Setsuna, "Why am I remembering the Moon?" Setsuna mysteriously, "Hime, since you are starting to remember your past, do you happen to remember that conversation Queen Selenity had with about when you were to take her place as queen?" 

Usagi looked confused, "No I don't think I do…." Sudden'y her eyes got wide, "she said when I turned eighteen I would become Queen!" Setsuna smiled knowingly, "And when is you eighteenth birthday?" "In one week!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly. Kibou looked at her sister and smiled brightly, "Your becoming the Queen, Usa-chan!!" 

Usagi looked unsure again, "But Mamoru and I broke up! Whos going to be the king??" Kibou looked at her sister, "You mean Endy-baka? I never liked him anyways!" Usagi laughed happily, "Yes Chibi-chan Endy-baka!" 

Now it was Kibou's turn to looked confused, "How do I know all these people's names when I've never met them??" Setsuna looked at the young hime, "But you have met them. I found a dimension parallel to this one and found the Princess Kibou of that universe. 

She wasn't abandoned and had spent her entire life with her mother and sister. So I took her happy memories and gave them to you, so you would always love the Moon Kingdom and your O'Kaasan." 

Kibou and Serenity looked at the Guardian of Time with a wicked look in their eyes, " Wait you mean there are different dimensions?"

"Hai," Setsuna answered cautiously.

"Ne, lets go visit some!" Kibou said excitedly.
    
    
    "Sugoi! It'll be fun!!"
    "Kami-sama help me."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Ooohhhh! My first ficcie!! What dimension should Kibou and Usagi go visit?? And what kind of mischief will they stir up?? Masaka, Selenity-sama help us!! 

SD Eternal Tenshi: Review please!!


End file.
